The Box of Death or Life
by dayreyond
Summary: The "Friends" group moves to Dary when Phoebe received a will from her Grandfather. As soon as they arrive strange things start to happen. Joey stumbles across a strange box, the original group of friends from Dary, help them figure out whats Pennywise's plan.


There Rachel was, standing next to Ross staring at an empty bed where Emma used to lay. They knew Emma wasn't coming back, as much as the police said that they would do their best to locate her. Emma was only five when she mysteriously went missing, it was extremely heartbreaking considering Ross, Rachel and their four friends had just moved to Dary one month prior. Rachel had this strange feeling that something bad was happening in Dary but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ross, you shouldn't spend all of your time in here. It'll only make the pain worse, and we both know that Emma wouldn't want to see us sad," Rachel said.

"But this is my little girl..I knew we shouldn't have left New York. All our friends and family were there, i knew she would be safe there," said Ross.

"We thought that Dary would be a change of scenery. When Phoebe received a letter from her grandfather about leaving her his big home in Dary, we thought it would be a great change of scenery for all of us," Rachel said.

When Phoebe first received that letter about her grandfather's will, it was strange considering she never knew she had a grandfather or that her grandfather knew about her.

Phoebe was very excited to move to a new city, considering that she wouldn't have to pay any bills in her new home. She also had several bedrooms and bathrooms that needed to be filled, so she invited her friends to come and live with her.

Joey had been looking around the house, just trying to explore his new home. He noticed that there was this one particular baseboard that was extremely creaky and loose. He lifted the board and he found a box.

Bill, Audra, Mike, and Richie were all gathered at Ben and Bev's house just talking and reuniting. Ben mentioned that they had some new neighbors whom they haven't met yet.

Audra suggested that the group should go over and introduce themselves to the new group of friends. Everyone agreed, so Bev decided to bring some treats to the neighbors.

Phoebe hears a knock at the door and opens it. She is immediately greeted by Bevs group of friends.

"Hello, welcome to the neighborhood! We just thought we should drop by and introduce ourselves. I'm Bev, this is my husband Ben, and our friends Bill, Audra, Mike, and Richie," said Bev

Bev noticed that Phoebe seemed a little unpleasant and off.

"Today's not a good time but thank you for stopping by," Phoebe says.

She begins to close the door but Bev stops her and hands her the baked goods. Mike notices that Joey is carrying around a box but not just any box.

"Where did you get that box from?" asked Mike

Joey looked very confused. Mike barges into Phoebe's living room and Joey hands him the box. Mike quickly opens the box and finds a bunch of pieces of paper.

Mike is rummaging through papers and each of them is written in latin which is also known as the dead language. The papers translated to, "My name is Theodore Buffay. I've sold my soul to ensure my family's wealth is never ending, whomever touches the box first is next in line to get their wildest dreams granted but at a cost. Pennywise the Clown is the owner of my soul and the maker of this prophecy. He will appear, when the time is right. Choose your wish cautiously because it could alter the life of someone else."

By this time, everyone was downstairs. They all looked just as confused as the next.

Who touched the box first? Asked Ross

Joey slowly tries to move out of the room, but bumps into Chandler on his way out.

"This is a joke right no offense Joey but you're the last person I would want to trust with something like this and things like this just don't happen. Someone is just trying to mess with us. ," Monica says.

The original Dary group of friends, cautiously looked at one another.

"Sadly, it's true. Pennywise has been terrorizing this town for as long as we could remember. Even as children, he has been after us. If you allow us inside we can explain everything we know about him," Bev said.

Phoebe allowed everyone in house by this time Rachel, Monica, Joey, Ross, and Chandler were all down stairs, joining the conversation.

Mike explained to the group that Bill's little brother had been killed by the clown as were plenty of other children. He then explained how the clown has terrorizing them, and how they tried to go after him a few years ago.

"Why is the clown so strong?" Rachel asked.

Just as Richie was about to answer they heard a knock on the door and a cold breeze came over everyone.

Phoebe goes to open the door, but Mike has a very bad feeling. Phoebe opens the door and there he was, Pennywise the clown was standing in front of her. Pennywise entered the living room, he wasted no time getting straight to the reason why he was there.

"I'm sure you all know why I'm here. Who touched the box first and who opened it first? Pennywise asked.

"I opened it first, and Joey touched the box first," Mike said

Joey walked next to Mike so Pennywise could see him. Joey was so curious as to what the clown wanted with him and Mike, he also didn't want to make the wrong decision when it came down to it.

Pennywise looked back and forth between Joey and Mike. Trying to get a feel of what they both wanted most in the world. Pennywise turns to Joey and says to him, "Joey I get the feeling that you want to be a very famous actor. Is that true?"

"Well duh, that's the only thing I've ever wanted," Joey proclaimed.

"What if I told you that I could give you that but a price?" Pennywise asked.

Pennywise proceeds to ask Joey, "In order to become a famous actor, Phoebe must die."

Everyone looked at each other with a shocked look on their face. Joey looked more confused than anyone, Pennywise knew that.

Pennywise repeated himself again, "Since you touched the box first, you are granted one wish at a price. I can give you the means to be the most famous actor in the world but Phoebe must die. Or you decline the wish, Phoebe stays alive, and Emma is brought back home. You decide."

"You have Emma, bring her back home you bastard!" screamed Rachel

"Its Joey's choice," Pennywise claimed.

Everyone was looking at Joey, waiting for him to pick an answer. Joey just stood there staring off into space, thinking.


End file.
